


Troubled

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A short AU: where Cha Eun Jae felt troubled from her mom's sudden quest.After many years of following her mom's predetermined routes, Cha Eun Jae had enough. This time, she vowed to take matters in her own hands as she navigated her next route with Seo Woo Jin.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	1. Meeting the Parents

The massive wooden door swung open with one push, revealing a posh dining hall, half-filled with both locals and tourists alike. Eun Jae strode into the hall with Woo Jin on her side, their hands clasped together, as she tried to locate some familiar faces. They had both arrived in Seoul the night before, but given that it was already late, they could only wait for the next morning in order to properly greet Eun Jae’s family. Woo Jin was unsure if this was even a great idea to begin with, because last he remembered, the only encounter he had with her family didn’t end quite well when he refused to cover for her brother’s mistake. Although reluctant, Woo Jin could never say no to Eun Jae. Thus, when she asked him along to her brother’s wedding, he just couldn’t disagree.

Woo Jin nudged Eun Jae when he spotted a woman waving her arm in the air from a distance. Her resemblance with Eun Jae was so uncanny that he could almost immediately tell that she was Eun Jae’s sister. The only differences that probably set them apart were Eun Jae’s deep hazel eyes, and her sister sporting a short hairstyle. Eun Jae gave Woo Jin a light squeeze on his hand along with her soft assuring smile as she led him through the crowd towards her family’s table. Woo Jin might not have realized it, but Eun Jae was just as equally nervous as he was. She could only hope that the day would swiftly pass without any fracas so that they could both make it back to Gangwon safe and sound.

**“Omma! Appa!”** Eun Jae squealed, circling her arms around her elders’ shoulders from behind. Of course, her parents were notably happy to find their youngest back in Seoul for such an important event, except that now she’s back with a guy named Seo Woo Jin. While the smile on Eun Jae’s mom quickly faded, her dad, on the contrary, stood up as he pulled Woo Jin in for a friendly embrace. **“You must be Woo Jin! Glad to finally meet you in person.”** He was Professor Cha Jae Ho, the president of Hanyang Hospital in Seoul.

**“Ahh yes. It’s an honor to be meeting you too, Professor Cha!** ” Woo Jin greeted with a polite bow. Eun Jae’s dad let out a soft chuckle. **“Let’s not be too formal, shall we? Aren’t you our Eun Jae’s boyfriend? Calling me uncle will do just fine.”**

Woo Jin nodded, feeling slightly at ease with the older man’s warm gesture. He shifted his attention onto the other male in the family next. With a flat smile, Woo Jin extended his arm, offering a handshake to the familiar man. **“Cha Eun Ho. We met before.”** Eun Jae’s brother monotonously said without responding to the handshake. He then rose from his seat before moving to a nearby table to join his bride-to-be’s family. Although not entirely surprised, Woo Jin still couldn’t help the dismal feeling in his gut. 

**“Nice to meet you, Woo Jin-ssi! I’m Eun Young, Eun Jae’s sister. I’ve heard a lot about you. I initially doubted Eun Jae’s taste in men, but wah… you’re really handsome!”** The woman from earlier introduced herself as she grabbed Woo Jin’s still extended hand for a shake. **“Hey, Cha Eun Young! You’re so embarrassing!”** Eun Jae whined, playfully smacking Eun Young’s upper arm. As someone who grew up alone, Woo Jin definitely adored the great dynamics between the two sisters. He naturally laughed at the sisters’ playful banter. _They’re truly like kids stuck in adult bodies_ , he thought.

**“Please help yourself with the food! We’ll be busy for the ceremony in no time, so let’s get your energy filled, young man!”** Jae Ho suggested as he led Woo Jin towards the buffet spread. Eun Jae was about to follow suit when her mom pulled her back, harshly pinching on the side of her waist. **“Ouch, omma! That hurts!”** Eun Jae tried to muffle her cry, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention from others around them.

**“Are you seriously wishing for death?! Why is that Seo Woo Jin here?!”** Eun Jae’s mom furiously asked. Her stare was piercing cold. Rubbing the pinched spot, Eun Jae nonchalantly replied, **“why not? He’s my boyfriend.”** The response earned a scoff from the older woman.

**“Can’t believe he still has the cheek to show up today after what he did to Eun Ho!”**

**“Omma, please! Oppa did wrong, Woo Jin only did what he’s supposed to according to our doctors’ code of ethics!”**

**“So you’re saying that Eun Ho wasn’t ethical?!”** Eun Jae’s mom retorted, her face flushed red. **“Omma! That’s not what I- forget it! No matter what, you’re still going to shield oppa anyway.”** Eun Jae surrendered, putting the argument to rest. Anger welled up in her chest upon remembering how her mom had the audacity to bribe Woo Jin instead of telling Eun Ho to man up and own his mistake. She had never felt so ashamed all her life until then.

**“Come on… It’s been so long since we all gathered as a family! Let’s just be in peace today, okay?”** Eun Young said, bringing both their mom’s and Eun Jae’s hands together.

Woo Jin returned to the table shortly after with a plate of butter croissants and ham. Somehow, Eun Jae was grateful that her dad was at least more welcoming towards him as compared to her mom. They were so engrossed, discussing about Jae Ho’s current research work pertaining to melatonin’s effects on hemorrhage-induced brain damage. She would also occasionally find Woo Jin laughing at her dad’s terrible dad jokes. Her heart bloomed over how well her two favorite men clicked together. 

**______________________________**

Woo Jin’s first official meeting with Eun Jae’s family over breakfast wasn’t that bad after all. He thoroughly enjoyed their conversation although her mom was silent for the most part. Nonetheless, he didn’t quite mind though. He knew it’s only a matter of time before Eun Jae’s mom would eventually loosen up.

Woojin looked around the ballroom, eyes searching for the one who often stole his breath away. Eun Ho’s wedding ceremony was due to start soon, yet Eun Jae was still nowhere to be found as she helped to run some last minute checks with the event organizer. Meanwhile, Woo Jin could sense awkward glances and stares from some of the guests. It’s understandable though. Eun Jae’s family consisted of doctors, hence it totally made sense that a majority of the guests would be hailing from the same field. Especially since his Samjin whistleblowing case was no secret to almost every other hospital in Seoul, Woo Jin found the extra attention on him to be completely normal. Luckily for him, Mun Jeong and Eun Ho were colleagues before Mun Jeong moved to Doldam, thus he was also invited to the latter’s wedding. Woo Jin was beyond glad to have someone familiar to mingle with while his Eun Jae went missing in action. 

Just as the wedding officiant walked up to the center of the stage, Woo Jin felt a weight gliding into the seat beside him. For a split second, Woo Jin had thought that it was a darling angel. But nope, it was Cha Eun Jae, clad in an off-white, sequin embellished evening dress. The dress was sleeveless with a plunging neckline, revealing a little too much skin than usual. Along with her messy updo, she looked as if she was a bride herself. Simply breathtaking!

**“Eyes in front, mister!”** Eun Jae whispered, lightly pushing Woo Jin’s face to face front. **“We surely have a lot to talk about this dress you’re wearing, Cha Eun Jae-ssi!”** Woo Jin muttered under his breath before returning his attention back to the ceremony.

Eun Ho’s solemnization went about smoothly before Woo Jin, once again found himself being left alone to socialize with Mun Jeong and his newly made acquaintance, Dr. Ahn. Well, the conversation was mostly Dr. Ahn sharing his experience working at one of the top hospitals in Toronto. Woo Jin honestly couldn’t care much so he only provided reactions when necessary.

**“I’m sorry for interrupting, gentlemen! Can I please borrow Dr. Seo here for a short while?”** Eun Jae finally returned, after what seemed like forever. **“Yeah, sure! Please go ahead.”** Dr. Ahn responded, his eyes flashed at the sight of the beauty.

Intertwining their fingers, Eun Jae started dragging Woo Jin away before he pulled her to a sudden stop. Woo Jin removed his suit jacket, placing it on Eun Jae’s shoulder. **“Call me a possessive man, but I really don’t like others to see what’s mine.”** He said, resulting in a rosy blush to creep on Eun Jae’s cheeks. **“Nobody else other than you gets to see what’s underneath though.”**

Woo Jin soon found himself being surrounded by women of different ages, both Eun Jae and her mom included.

**“Aigoo, our Eun Jae has gotten so much prettier these days!”** A woman, slightly older than Eun Jae’s mom commented.

**“Look, we were just about to recommend her some eligible bachelors yet here she is, finally with a boyfriend in hand!”** Another commented. Eun Jae knew her busybody aunts would often have funny ideas up their sleeves, hence she dragged Woo Jin along to save her from falling victim. 

**“Well, meet Woo Jin, Eun Jae’s boyfriend! He’s a pretty skilled surgeon himself too. Similar to Eun Jae, he always maintained a score of 95% or higher through medical school. They were even rivals back then, who knew they would end up dating many years later?”** Eun Jae’s mom cut the chase before Eun Jae could do the honor of introducing her boyfriend. Her mom was endlessly singing praises for Woo Jin, much to both her and Woo Jin’s surprise. _Could this be a green light from Mrs. Cha?_

**“Get married quickly, Eun Jae ya! Your mom’s itching for grandkids already. Eun Young’s husband is away over the next 1-2 years for his medical assignment, so either yourself or Eun Ho are her only hopes now.”**

**“Ahh, y-yes imo…”** Eun Jae shortly replied, glancing at Woo Jin who was suddenly coughing.

**______________________________**

**“Just so you know, I’m not agreeing to the relationship yet,”** said Eun Jae’s mom, as they were hugging and bidding their goodbyes before parting ways on the day after Eun Ho’s wedding.

**“Your aunts were bragging about their kids dating some big-shot lawyers and economists, so of course, I can’t lose out!”** _Bingo!_ It wouldn’t be her mom if she had no underlying intentions. Eun Jae knew enough how the older women in her family seemed to find utmost joy in comparing their kids’ partners and achievements.

**“Anyway…”** Eun Jae’s mom continued. **“Since the topic of marriage already came about, let me tell you now. If that Seo Woo Jin doesn’t propose to you within the next 6 months, he might as well forget it. I’ll marry you off to a more competent doctor.”**

Taken aback, Eun Jae could only gape at her mom.

**“Omma…”** Eun Jae wanted to protest, not quite following the other woman’s agenda. **“It’s a warning, Eun Jae... and I’m being serious. I’m only giving you this chance once. If there’s no proposal by the end of the period, you’re going along with my plan.”**

All her life, Eun Jae had only navigated the routes predetermined by her mom with no questions asked. She wanted her to study medicine? Eun Jae did. She wanted her to specialize in the cardiothoracic department? Eun Jae did. Eun Jae endured all her troubles and anxiety, putting aside her feelings and passion, just to get to where she is now, only for the sake of making her mom happy.

Now for once, Eun Jae wished to steer away from yet another predetermined route, especially when it’s involving Woo Jin. Tears started filling her eyes. Somehow, her mom’s warning had caused a slight tug in her heart. _How was she supposed to approach Woo Jin on this marriage quest? Heck, she wasn’t even sure if he would be ready for that conversation when they barely dated for half a year?_

Eun Jae slipped into the car where Woo Jin was already patiently waiting on the driver’s seat.

**“You okay, babe?”** Having known Eun Jae since medical school had allowed Woo Jin to memorize all her 1001 facial expressions.

**“Yeah.”**

**“You sure? You looked troubled though?”** Woo Jin probed again.

**“Yeah, geez! I’m just a little worn out, you know. You drained me too much yesterday.”** Eun Jae gave him a half-smile as she created that little excuse.

**“Haha! Is it my fault, really? You looked hot in that dress! I must be crazy if I don’t lose my mind!”** Woo Jin retorted, drawing himself closer to Eun Jae for a kiss. His hand purposely groping her bare thigh, causing Eun Jae to slightly jolt and moan into his mouth.

  
 **“So reactive!”** Woo Jin teased, earning a glare from Eun Jae. **“Can we just drive, mister?”** She groaned before turning to hide her reddened face. _No one else had such effects on her other than Woo Jin. It had always been Woo Jin... only Woo Jin._


	2. In Between Lines

Cuddling on a rainy night had never felt so much better for Woo Jin and Eun Jae. Although they had been sharing an apartment together, Eun Jae found that she hadn’t really seen much of Woo Jin lately, let alone spent any time with him. Those coffee catch-ups by the vending machine in between operations and shifts obviously didn’t count! Sometimes, they could barely even empty their cups of coffee before their devices would beep, calling them for their doctor duties. Not only Doldam got exceptionally busy over the past 2 weeks since their return from Seoul, but worst, the two had only been assigned to different shifts and off days. On days where Eun Jae did morning shifts, Woo Jin would be running on night shifts, or the vice versa. They were never really homed at the same time.

Therefore, when Dr. Yang rang Woo Jin that morning, urgently asking to swap shifts due to an emergency, Woo Jin gladly agreed without hesitation. It’s not like they are now any close for Woo Jin to be helping him out though. He only agreed because that meant Eun Jae and him would be on the same morning shift, and they would finally have their night together after so long!   
  


Fondling the remote buttons in his hand, Woo Jin browsed through the channels on the TV, hoping to find one that catches his attention. His left arm safely enveloping Eun Jae into his warmth, so close that she could literally feel the vibrations of his heart beating. 

**“Aww, babe! Aren’t the babies so adorable?”** Eun Jae cooed, naturally getting Woo Jin to join her watching the compilation of baby videos on her Facebook feed. She was giggling over the babies’ hilarious antics, causing Woo Jin to chuckle along, shaking his head in bewilderment. Soon, his chuckles turned into a loud laughing episode as he held his sides from hurting.

Trailing off her laugh, Eun Jae looked over to Woo Jin, simply cherishing how his joyous laughters had always been music to her ears. Everything about them enjoying each other’s presence seemed so perfect, until the memory of her last conversation with her mom came into mind.

**“Woo Jin… Remember imo mentioned about omma wanting grandkids?”** Eun Jae cautiously asked. Woo Jin hummed in response as he tried to get his laughter under control. He waited for Eun Jae to continue but she remained silent, her look was hesitant. 

**“Why? Do you want a baby? Well, if you do, then I’m okay too.”** Woo Jin said calmly.

**“Really?!!”** Eun Jae’s eyes lit up. The sparkle in her eyes shone even brighter than the stars in the gloomy night sky.

**“Yes, of course! How about making one now if you like?”** Woo Jin impishly said before moving in to give open mouth kisses on Eun Jae’s neck.

**“No- Woo Jin, stop!”** Eun Jae shrieked, pushing Woo Jin away, simultaneously breaking herself free from his cuddle.

**“Can we please seriously talk?”** Eun Jae voiced, crossing her arms over her chest while keeping a safe distance from Woo Jin on the couch. Woo Jin threw her a puzzled look but he nodded anyway.

**“Do you know what comes first before having a baby?”**

Scratching his jaw, Woo Jin carefully answered,  **“erm… love-making?”** He knew he was walking on eggshells when he saw the change in Eun Jae’s look.

**“Seriously, Woo Jin?!!”** Eun Jae stared at him intently, the kind that often gives him chills through his bones.

**“No- I mean, if we plan to have a baby, we need to first get you pregnant, no?”**

**“Is that really all you can think of? Is that really all there is in our relationship?”** By this point, Eun Jae was already standing on her feet, her anger mounting with every second.

**“Wait- Eun Jae, no?!! I never-”** Woo Jin tried to explain but he was immediately interrupted by Eun Jae.  **“You’re so unbelievable!”** Eun Jae stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Woo Jin alone and confused. Suddenly, their bedroom felt so much smaller than usual. Eun Jae sighed deeply before moving towards the window. She quietly watched the empty streets as the raindrops hit the ground like thin bullets.  _ Was Woo Jin that dense or was he just playing dumb? _ That night, the two ended up sleeping separately, with Woo Jin taking the couch.

**______________________________**

It seemed as if Eun Jae had been avoiding him on purpose. Even after completing his rounds across all three levels of the hospital, Woo Jin still hadn’t been able to locate her anywhere. He was sure that he saw her name on the roster too, but she was nowhere. Not even in their office.

Walking into the ER once again to check on his operation schedule for Dr. Park’s VIP patients, Woo Jin found some of the Doldam ladies crowding around the nurses’ counter, with Dr. Jung towering awkwardly among them. He’s not sure what exactly was the root of their conversation, but they all seemed to be in a good mood. Not that he minded though. Given Doldam’s unpredictable nature, he totally understood the need for a break before patients come flooding in again at any time. Just like Nurse Uhm usually says, _any quiet minute in Doldam is a de-stressing time for all_.

**“It was crazy… I probably had shed over a litre of blood in my 10 years of medical school. Can you believe it, I once had to go to classes with tissues stuffed in my nose because the bleeding just wouldn’t stop?!!”**

Woo Jin’s ears perked up at the familiar voice as he moved closer to the crowd. He craned his neck trying to identify the owner of the voice and true to his guess, it was Cha Eun Jae.

He cleared his throat behind Eun Jae, causing the latter to jump and stumble backwards, before she found her back resting against his wide frame. The nurses along with Dr. Jung were exchanging smiles and knowing glances at the sight before them. Although they had never really declared their relationship publicly to their colleagues, it had always been an open secret within Doldam, making them the epitome of romance at the little hospital.

**“Coffee, Eun Jae-ssi?”** Woo Jin asked. Eun Jae abruptly stood straight, holding her head high. She averted her gaze, still avoiding Woo Jin’s eye contact.

**“No- actually, I have a patient to check up on now, I’ll catch up again with everyone later ya!”**

Eun Jae hurriedly made her way out of the ER, instantly causing the crowd to give Woo Jin a questioning look.

**“Please go ahead with your conversation. I guess I’ll need to see Kim Sabu for a minute!”** Woo Jin said before proceeding towards the same direction that Eun Jae went.

**“Is it really the end of our Doldam’s romance?”** Nurse Joo asked once the crowd huddled back together after the couple disappeared.

**“Ehh… that’s impossible! Didn’t they just go back to meet with Dr. Cha’s parents?”** Nurse Uhm interjected.

**“Exactly! Dr. Cha’s family is very prominent, what if they have other suitors for her instead?”**

**“But Dr. Seo isn’t bad either. He’s young, handsome, and skilled at that. They’re honestly a perfect match. It’s a shame though if they don’t work out!”** In Soo stated while the others bobbed their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Woo Jin rushed on his steps as he followed behind Eun Jae. It didn’t help that she had long legs too, and knowing that he was trailing behind her, she deliberately quickened her pace.

**“Cha Eun Jae!”** Woo Jin called after her as they both entered the pantry. His voice fell on deaf ears when she continued to ignore him as she reached for a box of milk from the fridge. Woo Jin was getting impatient by the silent treatment, thus he yanked on her wrist, forcefully spinning her around to face him.

**“Can you please talk to me? Stop giving me this cold shoulder, and at least tell me what I did wrong for you to be mad like this?”**

Eun Jae pulled back her wrist when she felt Woo Jin’s grip loosening, softly hissing on the slight pain upon releasing herself from his hold. She guessed she probably did something good in her past life when her phone suddenly buzzed, giving her yet another excuse to escape from Woo Jin again.

**“Please excuse me, Dr. Seo. I’m afraid unlike a certain someone, I actually do have some duties to take care of.”** Eun Jae walked away without waiting for a reply, causing Woo Jin to tug on his hair as he heaved another frustrated sigh. 

Dr. Bae, who had been quietly witnessing the entire cold war from another corner of the pantry, sauntered across the room to approach Woo Jin.

**“Is everything okay, Woo Jin-ssi?”** Mun Jeong asked, startling Woo Jin.  **“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the two of you looked so close to chewing each other’s heads off, so I just had to stay in case anything happened.”**

Woo Jin only threw Mun Jeong an apologetic smile before heading to the door of the pantry. He turned the door knob but retreated shortly after. 

**“Actually sunbae… I think I could use some soju tonight if you’re down?”** He figured that he needed an outlet for a bro talk, and he knew, no one does it better than the bone doctor.

**“Cool. Coincidentally, I’m also on mid-shift today. We’ll drop by Dr. Nam’s bar afterwards for soju then.”** Mun Jeong said, patting on Woo Jin’s shoulder, then going back to continue his previously interrupted meal. 

**______________________________**

When the two doctors arrived later that night, the bar had no one, other than Dr. Nam, the owner himself. It was Woo Jin’s first time visiting the bar since he came to Doldam. Although the location was a tad far off from the main road, he could totally understand why it was such a hotspot among the Doldam folks. The tiny bar hut was actually quite cozy, perfect for the rainy season in Gangwon. 

Grabbing the soju bottle in his hand, Woo Jin started pouring the shots before offering a glass to Mun Jeong. Clinking their glasses together, they both downed their shots in one go, letting the sharp liquor to slide down their throats. 

Shots after shots, and Woo Jin still found himself nowhere near tipsy.

**“Don’t you think girls are complicated creatures? I really don’t get it though, how can a conversation about having babies make her so upset?!!”** Woo Jin suddenly grumbled, slamming his shot glass onto the table.

**“Wow, okay… so does she want babies, or does she not want them?”** Mun Jeong curiously asked, totally not expecting this to be the issue of their fight.

**“No- she does! And I even told her that I’m cool with the idea if she wants!”**

Mun Jeong pondered for a moment as he carefully examined the other’s face.  **“If you don’t mind sharing, what exactly did you tell her when she brought up the idea?”**

**“That I’m up to get her pregnant anytime?”** Woo Jin replied nonchalantly, causing Mun Jeong to stare at him wide eyed. 

Leaning back in his chair, Mun Jeong shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to laugh so badly but looking at how genuinely confused his junior was, he held back.

**“Woo Jin-ssi, I think… Dr. Cha wasn’t exactly hinting at having kids. She’s probably thinking of a marriage.”** Mun Jeong shared.  **“Well, that’s if you even have plans of marrying her?”** He further probed.

Coughing at Mun Jeong’s accusation, Woo Jin quickly defended,  **“sunbae, what are you saying- dating without plans for marriage… That’s not my style, you know.”**

Woo Jin’s defensive remark sent Mun Jeong into soft chuckles. Funnily, the General Surgeon whom everyone seemed to adore may be excelling in all other areas, but who knew he’d be this inexperienced when it comes to love?

**“Ehh… then she should just tell me if she wants a proposal. I’m not a mind reader, for all I know.”** Woo Jin mumbled, his hands busily stripping the roasted squid in the plate before him.

**“Dating girls means learning to read in between the lines, Woo Jin-ssi! There is no manual to this, but you’ll pick up the skills over time.”**

Woo Jin released another exasperated sigh for the nth time that night as he reached out for his third bottle of soju. Eun Jae probably thought he was a douche by then. He made a mental note to research on proposal ideas as soon as he got home later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Don't we all agree that Woo Jin is always a babo when comes to love? He took so long to cross the line, so it's not surprising that he needs Dr. Bae to knock some sense in his head.


	3. Surprise Ruined

Easing the door closed behind him, Woo Jin stepped into the darkness of their apartment. The only light preventing the space from being in total pitch black filtered through the gap by the half-ajar bedroom door. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, Woo Jin guessed that Eun Jae would probably be asleep. He flicked on the small light at the kitchen counter before he quietly shuffled his steps to the bedroom - all the while, mindful about making any sounds.

Woo Jin’s gaze fell on Eun Jae in her sleeping form once the door opened. She looked so calm, unlike the Eun Jae from earlier on who only had frowns. Her bedside lamp was purposely left on because she had always feared sleeping in the dark. Although more recently, she had somewhat learned to get by the fear if she knew Woo Jin was around, sleeping on her side. Grabbing his towel and a fresh set of clothes, Woo Jin then headed for a quick shower.

Settling himself at the kitchen counter after his shower, Woo Jin started working on his mission.

_Marriage proposal ideas._ He typed on the Naver search bar in his tablet.

_How can I propose to my girlfriend?_ He typed on another open tab.

To his left, Woo Jin had his notepad ready to jot down some notes. 

Eun Jae was still deep asleep when Woo Jin returned to the bedroom an hour later. Climbing onto the bed slowly, Woo Jin was careful not to wake her up. He watched how her chest rose and fell on a steady rhythm, simply admiring her in her most vulnerable state before she continued on her cold strike against him once she’s awake.

Reaching for the bedside lamp, Woo Jin flicked the switch off, causing Eun Jae to stir for a bit. She was mumbling inaudibly before naturally snuggling herself closer into his warmth. When Eun Jae wrapped her arm around his waist, he couldn’t help but smile knowing that her unconscious self probably missed him too. He kissed the crown of her head, eventually letting himself fall into deep slumber.

**______________________________**

**“Dr. Yoon! Have you seen Dr. Seo?”** Eun Jae asked upon entering the staff lounge. Their cold war had remained for nearly a week now and Eun Jae was getting so impatient and frustrated over Woo Jin’s seemingly unconcerned attitude.

**“I think I saw him with Dr. Bae earlier on, you might want to check Dr. Bae’s office? He’s likely there.”**

**“Again, with Mun Jeong sunbae? When were they even close that they’re always hanging out together these days?!!”**

**“Hmm… Maybe Dr. Bae is helping him out with that oddball project?”**

Casting a sully look at the resident, Eun Jae walked up to the bunk bed, plopping herself in it as she hoped for some quick shut-eye. Somehow, she was beginning to feel more distant from Woo Jin lately. She knew that she instigated the cold war, but it seemed like Woo Jin had stopped trying to fix things. Well, look at him. He’d rather have his coffee breaks with Mun Jeong sunbae now! Not that she’d agree if he asked her though, but still, the fact that Woo Jin hadn’t been chasing her for coffee these days really bothered her. 

Eun Jae recalled the odd night before where they managed a dinner together yet Woo Jin had rather kept himself occupied with his tablet instead. She hated that their interactions had become fairly reduced, and any little conversation they had was now cold and impersonal. It also didn’t help that she once caught Woo Jin hastily shutting his laptop off when she came home another night. A nagging feeling grew in her chest. _What exactly was Woo Jin hiding?_

_Could it be that Woo Jin’s feelings for her had changed?_

_Could it be that Woo Jin dislikes commitment, hence he’s not planning for a marriage?_

_Could it be that Woo Jin’s breaking up with her?_

Eun Jae felt the heaviness in her chest increasing the longer she stayed silent. Placing her arm on her forehead, she released a loud groan as she forced herself to rest. _You know what, Woo Jin? If you’re not crossing the line again, then I’ll do it._

**______________________________**

Mun Jeong threw his coat over the coat stand as he picked up his backpack. He looked through the window as the sky gradually turned into deeper shades of orange behind the setting sun. He then glanced at Woo Jin who didn’t seem like he was budging at any moment, still animatedly sharing about his upcoming proposal plan for his girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiance. 

**“Woo Jin-ssi! Will you please let me home now?”** Mun Jeong asked, already heading for the door.

**“Oh yes, sunbae! Sorry for holding you back, I should be going too!”**

**“I’m sure Eun Jae will like it tomorrow! Goodluck then!”** Mun Jeong gave an encouraging pat on Woo Jin’s back. Pumping his fist in the air, Woo Jin smiled at the positive words, they then parted ways.

Woo Jin had literally begged from the administrative team to have his off day swapped to the next day just so he could carry out his plan with Eun Jae since she would also be off. Of course, that happened at the expense of Dr. Yang nagging over his off day now being pushed back, but Woo Jin didn’t bother much. He peeked at his watch again. It was almost 7pm, meaning he only had less than two hours to pick up the ring that he ordered. That should be the last action item on his list before the special event!

Turning into the corner of the hallway, Woo Jin pushed the door to the office open. His sight landed on Eun Jae who was still at her desk, reading up on some medical journals.

**“Not heading home yet?”** Woo Jin’s voice broke Eun Jae’s focus, causing her to raise her head.

**“I was waiting for you, shall we?”** _Strange, that’s a first since their cold war started_ , Woo Jin thought. He’d love to head home with her though, but not tonight, when he still had that ring waiting to be picked up!

**“Hmm… I’m afraid I still have some reports to be done. You go ahead, okay?”**

**“Well, I can wait.”** Eun Jae responded shortly. She was adamant on setting things straight between them tonight.

**“No, Eun Jae. You really don’t have to. I might take a while to finish anyway. Go ahead and rest, yeah? I’ll see you later at home.”** Woo Jin said, leaving a peck on Eun Jae’s head as he reached for her handbag to help her pack up.

**“You’re hiding something from me.”** Eun Jae stated matter-of-factly, noting the obvious change in Woo Jin’s expression. Her voice was soft, almost fragile.

**“No, there’s nothing.”**

**“Are you not curious anymore about why I’ve been acting this way?”**

**“Eun Jae- We’ll talk tomorrow, okay? Let’s go somewhere nice tomorrow and talk, hmm?”**

**“Do you not care about me anymore?”** Eun Jae asked, completely ignoring Woo Jin’s suggestion. Suddenly, the current situation felt so much like a dejavu, too familiar as it brought back memories from the day they crossed the line.

**“You know that’s not true, Eun Jae! Of course, I still do.”** Woo Jin tried reaching for her arms but Eun Jae was quick to step back, avoiding his grasp.

**“Do you not want to marry me?”** Eun Jae’s voice slightly cracked as she fought back her tears.

When she heard no response from Woo Jin, her head dipped. Tears were already threatening to fall from the brink of her eyes. **“Never mind, forget what I just said. I’m leaving.”** Eun Jae quickly flung her handbag over her shoulder and rushed to the door, not wanting Woo Jin to catch her crying. 

_No, no, no, no!_ He hated it when she cried, and he hated it more if he’s the reason behind it.

**“I was going to propose to you tomorrow!”** Woo Jin admitted before Eun Jae could step out the door. This was definitely not how he had planned his proposal to be, but he didn’t want her to leave in tears either.

Eun Jae stood halted by the door, slowly turning to Woo Jin’s confession. She tried to stifle her sobs, but her tears had a mind of their own as more came pouring down her cheeks.

**“You… what?”** Eun Jae stammered, blinking rapidly to clear her blurred vision.

**“I said, I’m going to marry you, Cha Eun Jae.”** Woo Jin reaffirmed, loud and clear. **“I’m sorry if this wasn’t how you had probably imagined your proposal to be like, so now if you could let me, I’ll do a proper one tomorrow.”**

Eun Jae was stunned speechless, but as Woo Jin stretched his arms out again, she instantly invited herself into his embrace. She slumped herself against him, feeling the wetness of her tears on his coat. Her heart swelled so much that she was literally weeping for joy.

**“Does that mean I ruined your surprise?”**

**“Well, what do you think?”**

Huffing a giggle against his chest, Eun Jae then pulled away with a smile. **“Fine… Let’s just pretend none of this conversation happened. Surprise me tomorrow?”**

**“Cool! If you could please excuse me now, I’m actually running late for something.”** Woo Jin said apologetically.

  
**“Okay, see you later then.”** Eun Jae said, brushing her lips against his. Without breaking away, Woo Jin immediately tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. **“Sorry, it’s been a while, so I just had to.”** He said sheepishly before leaving a very flushed Eun Jae behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Next chapter will be the finale (YAY!)  
> \+ Sorry it took me a while, had a little writers' block earlier this week, hence this isn't my best chapter :(


	4. Another Line Crossed

Eun Jae woke up to the aromatic smell of freshly brewed coffee. Her arm instinctively reached for Woo Jin only to find his side of the bed empty. The blinds on the windows were fully raised, and judging from the bright intensity of the sunlight, she figured that it was probably almost noon.

She forced herself to climb off the bed. The coziness of the comforter and the softness of the pillows were all too inviting, moreso on her off days like such. If she stayed any longer in bed, she knew she could kiss that special date with Woo Jin goodbye for she would likely end up sleeping like a log for the remaining half of the day. 

Stretching her limbs, Eun Jae steadily walked to the kitchen, finding Woo Jin chopping up some fruits.  **“Morning, babe!”** She greeted softly, leaning close to his ear as her arms slipped around his naked waist. Woo Jin’s lips twitched into his usual boyish smile (the kind that makes all his female patients swoon), his arm drawing Eun Jae forward so that she was pressed against his side. **“Morning, beautiful.”** He greeted back, planting a small peck on her nose.

**“Oh yes! You’re up just in time! I made you coffee.”** Woo Jin remembered as he handed her a mug of coffee with milk. Eun Jae sat by the counter, carefully taking a sip of the coffee. The hot liquid sent a wave of warmth through her body, instantaneously waking up all her senses. It had the right balance of bitterness and sweetness, just like how she always preferred her coffee to be.

**“What are all these for?”** Eun Jae asked, referring to the spread of cut fruits and sandwiches.

**“For our picnic! You know, we’ve been cooped up in the hospital almost everyday, so I thought it’ll be nice to play out in the sun and get a boost of vitamin D today.”**

**“And you’re only feeding me these?”** Eun Jae asked.  _ Is he making us diet or what? _

**“Shall I order some takeaway too?”**

**“No worries! I’ll just quickly whip up some kimchi jiggae then. Can you help me with the rice please?”** Eun Jae said, skipping her way to the fridge. Neither her nor Woo Jin were any great cooks, but at least, they had both survived eating her jiggae without falling sick over the last few months. 

**______________________________**

Winding the car window down, Eun Jae let the current of air breeze across her face. She happily watched the line of trees pass by, enjoying the beautiful landscape before her.  _ How is it possible to feel so good today? _ She thought. Her excitement building up as they got closer to their destination.

She glanced at Woo Jin driving on her side, feeling proud of the matching outfits that she had picked out for the date. He had a blue shirt unbuttoned on top of his plain white tee, and she was dressed in her blue front knot dress.

Pulling the car into a parking lot, Woo Jin turned off the ignition. He then emerged from the driver’s seat before proceeding to open the door on Eun Jae’s side. Eun Jae wandered off as soon as she exited the car, excitedly twirling herself in the open space as she breathed in the fresh smell of grass. With a picnic basket in one hand, Woo Jin picked up his pace, the other hand naturally interlacing its fingers with Eun Jae’s once they were side by side.

It was a lovely Thursday, and the heat wasn’t too overbearing, making it the perfect day to be outdoors. The two strolled along the grassy patch of the park until they got to a shady spot overlooking a scenic lake. Perhaps because it was a weekday, Eun Jae found the park unusually vacant, except for the other couple seated at least two trees away from them. 

**“Wow, I’m not sure if my cooking got better or it’s just my good mood, but my kimchi jiggae tastes extra delicious today, no?** ” Eun Jae exclaimed as she took a spoonful of the soup after settling down on the picnic blanket that Woo Jin had prepared. 

**“Hmm… It does taste more edible today. Congratulations, Eun Jae! You’re one step closer to becoming a kimchi jiggae master now!”** Woo Jin said jokingly, causing Eun Jae to shoot him a glare. 

He started poking her sides playfully, knowing very well of her sensitive spots.  **“Babe, no matter how bad your cooking is, as long as it’s not poison, I’ll still eat it, okay?”** It didn’t even take him long before Eun Jae started feeling ticklish and giggling uncontrollably.

**“Ahh! Woo Jin, stop! Or I’ll spill this!”** Eun Jae squeaked, firming her grip on the container holding her soup to prevent it from spilling.

Pouring distilled water for himself, Woo Jin handed Eun Jae a glass of wine instead. Eun Jae’s giggles were now replaced with a crease on her forehead.

**“You’re not having the wine? Or is this a trick to get me tipsy alone?”** She asked, throwing a suspicious look at Woo Jin.

**“Well, I’d love to drink with you, babe! But someone needs to drive back, remember?”**

Eun Jae’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before taking a sip of the wine.  **“Wahh! This is really amazing! You should taste it!”**

**“No, I can’t-”** Woo Jin’s response was immediately cut off when Eun Jae suddenly pulled him by the neck and gave him a kiss.  **“How do you like that? Can you taste the wine?”** Woo Jin was flustered by the bold move but he quickly recovered, a smirk forming on his lips.

**“Now that, I can’t resist!”** He replied, not exactly referring to the wine though. Cupping Eun Jae’s face in between his palms, Woo Jin doved in for another kiss - a deeper one at that. They’re not usually ones who liked to flaunt their affections in public, but given the quiet surroundings, Eun Jae just let Woo Jin devour her lips for as long as he wanted to.

When they finally parted for air, Eun Jae’s face had turned to another shade of red.  **“You ruined my lipstick, didn’t you?”** She asked, earning a chuckle from Woo Jin.  **“Nah, you look sexier now with all the lipstick smudges, plus you enjoyed it too.”** He casually said with a smirk. Before their conversation could lead them to any indecent act in public, Eun Jae suggested that they carried on with their lunch like any normal people would. Thus, the lunch went on with them chatting about other things, like family, friends, work, and reminiscing over their medical school days. 

After finishing their meal, the two decided on taking a walk to burn some calories - that’s what Eun Jae said, but in reality, it’s more off hunting for nice spots for her social media. It’s funny how prior to them dating, Woo Jin’s gallery never had a single photo of anyone, not even himself. The only photos filling his gallery then were screenshots of medical articles that he found interesting. However now that he had Eun Jae, Woo Jin had quickly upgraded himself into what others would call an ‘instagram boyfriend’. What were previously article screenshots had now been replaced with photos of him, Eun Jae, and their couple photos.

The lake was looking almost translucent with the sun glistening as they strolled along the promenade to head back to their picnic spot. Hence, Woo Jin thought that it would be the perfect time to pop the question. 

**“Babe, shall I take a photo of you here? This is quite a pretty spot!”** He offered to the unsuspecting Eun Jae. Making her stand facing the lake, he pretended to find her the perfect angle for the shot while he tried to calm himself down. Although considering her reaction from yesterday, Woo Jin guessed that she was most likely accepting his proposal, it still didn’t stop his stomach from tying into knots, and his hands from getting clammy. 

**“Are you done?”** Eun Jae asked, to which Woo Jin hummed in response.

Turning around from her position, Eun Jae was surprised to find Woo Jin standing tall, only some inches apart from her. He reached for her hands and brought them close to his lips, gently giving them a soft kiss.

**“Do you know that I’ve loved you since back then in medical school?”** Woo Jin asked, locking their eyes into a sweet gaze.

**“Do you know that I’ve contemplated many times to quit studying medicine?”**

**“You may not realize it though, but thank you for being my sole motivation to endure until we eventually got here.”** He placed another kiss on the knuckles of her hands.

**“Looking back, you were always an impossible dream. So near, next to me, yet so far, for me to be calling you mine. Nonetheless, thank you for looking past my imperfections and for crossing the line first.”**

Woo Jin reached into his back pocket, pulling a burgundy velvet box, revealing a white ring with a round cut solitaire in the middle.

Slowly dropping on one knee, Woo Jin asked,  **“will you make me the happiest man for the rest of your life? Marry me, Cha Eun Jae?”**

Eun Jae knew this was coming. She had also rehearsed her speech many times the night before. However, her mind was too clouded with excitement that her words were only stuck in her throat. She ended up eagerly nodding her head as an answer. 

The smile on Woo Jin’s face stretched into a wide grin as he slipped the ring on her finger. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he swooped down, claiming her lips in a hard passionate kiss. 

**“I love you, Woo Jin.”** Eun Jae managed to utter in between her pants before Woo Jin pulled her in for another earth-shattering kiss.

**______________________________**

Laying on Woo Jin’s chest upon returning to the picnic spot, Eun Jae lifted her hand in the air as she studied the ring on her finger. She was still in disbelief over the proposal, and her bright smile never left her face since then.

**“I’m sending this to omma! Now she can’t threaten to marry me off to someone else anymore!”** Eun Jae said, gleefully texting her family chat with a photo of her engagement ring. 

**“Your omma did what?!!”**

**“Omma said she would find me another suitor if you didn’t propose within 6 months.”**

**“No way! You didn’t even tell me this earlier?!!”** Woo Jin shot up from his lying position, taken aback by the sudden new information. 

Eun Jae sat up, giving Woo Jin an apologetic look. **“Sorry… It’s because I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to marry me…”**

**“Why wouldn’t I?!!”** Woo Jin retorted, but Eun Jae only shrugged her shoulders.

**“Babe, shall we drive to Seoul and register our marriage today? In case your mom changes her mind?”** He suddenly asked, grasping her hand in his. Panic was evident on his face. 

**“Or shall I knock you up first? That way, she can’t give you away to someone else?!!”**

**“Yah, Seo Woo Jin!”** Eun Jae yelled as she took the chance to flick his forehead. Sometimes, she wished that he knew when to shut up. But then, she was also amused by the panic Woo Jin, especially when he’s panicking over her. 

A beep on Eun Jae’s phone abruptly interrupted their conversation. The first reply to her text earlier on came from her dad.

_ Appa: Congratulations! Let’s invite Woo Jin to our place for dinner and to discuss your wedding soon. _

_ Appa: Good choice, I heard a lot of great things about him from President Park! _

**“Look, you don’t have to worry anymore. Seems like someone has earned a soft spot in appa!”** Eun Jae exclaimed, flashing a grin at Woo Jin as she showed him the text replies. 

  
His face lit up at the supportive messages from Eun Jae’s dad.  **“I love you, Eun Jae. If I could marry you today, I totally would.”** Caressing her cheek, Woo Jin tilted her chin up and gave her another kiss on the lips again.  _ Here’s to another line crossed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Thank you for reading until the end!


End file.
